How To Save A Life
by luv2sing
Summary: "The blood drips down Jade's skin as she lies on the floor in Sikowitz's empty classroom." Will anyone walk in and save her? Or will they all be too late? Will anyone even care? WARNING: For anyone who has ever self-harmed this story can be a trigger. If you don't like blood, don't read, as I will go in depth with the descriptions. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_**Hey you guys :D I've been getting a lot of ****feedback on my other story, so thank you all. ****I'll try and upload another chapter for **_**"The Reason"**_** tomorrow or Sunday. ****I have been wanting to do this fanfic for a really long time, so expect updates as often as I can post them.  
****Anyone who has ever self-harmed, been bullied, thought about suicide, attempted suicide, etc. I don't advise you read this. It can be very triggering. Everything I describe about cutting, being bullied, etc. is all from personal experience. If any of you want to talk to me or anything, I am always here for you :)  
Okay, onto the story, lol, I just needed to put those two things out there.**

* * *

**The ****Blade**

Jade's black mascara streamed her pale cheeks, her blue-green eyes filling with tears. She dug the razor blade deeper into her skin, watching the crimson blood pour out of the cut.

_"Stop trying, West. Your dad is never going to love you. Neither is that bitch he calls his wife. You will never be the perfect daughter he wants. He is NEVER going to love you. There is NOTHING you can do to change that."_

The mix of tears and mascara began to get into her cuts. Jade bit her lip hard and threw her head back, enjoying the pain and release she received from it all.

"_No one else wants you either. Beck only stays because he doesn't want to hurt you. The rest of your 'friends' don't even like you. They just want to use you. They're all going to ditch you after they get what they want from you."_

She grabbed the pillow and bit down on it hard. Jade started new lines, digging deeper and deeper with each cut. The pain was beginning to become unbearable, but she couldn't stop. Jadelyn couldn't stop until the pain on the outside outweighed the pain on the inside. Not until the pain was greater than her thoughts.

The front door slammed shut. Keys were thrown onto the table. "Jade! Jadelyn West, get your ass down here now!" she heard her 'wonderful' step-mother roar. "Bite me, bitch." she mumbled before wiping the blood up. She gazed at the now crimson blade, which was lying in her hand. Jade gripped it tightly, bringing it-

"I said now dammit! Or do I need to call your father?"

She quickly wiped the blade off, wrapped it up, and shoved it under her mattress. She put band-aids on the cuts before pulling her sleeves down. Jade bounded down the stairs to where her step-mother was standing. She noticed the smirk on Kate's face and clenched her jaw.

"Yes. Kate?" the words managed to escape Jade's tight lips and clenched jaw. The smirk on Kate's face was really annoying the hell out of her. Kate just looked at her, satisfied that her threat was successful. Her arms were crossed against her chest. She stood in absolute silence, before finally speaking to the pale girl facing her, "Your father is coming home with some important people in a couple days. You're allowed to invite **ONE** friend." Kate scoffed, "Like you have any of those." she chuckled and began to walk away.

Jade clenched her fist tightly and started to walk back upstairs. She could feel the blood seeping through her shirt sleeve. It went unnoticed by Kate like always though. Just as she reached the second step, the bitch, as Jade called her, cleared her throat. "I'm gonna be nice. You can invite that boyfriend of yours too. That way I can show him what a man like him really deserves."

Jade stomped up the stairs, entered her room, and slammed the door shut. She could hear Kate's laughter as she mocked the pale girl's anger. She opened her door a crack, "Do I at least get dinner tonight?" her voice was barely audible. It was silent for a minute. _"Maybe she didn't hear me." _ Jade slowly walked towards the stairs, "Can I eat tonight?" There was more silence as the pale girl slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kate sat at the kitchen table, eating a meal made for a king. She looked up at me with a big smirk, the fork in her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is all there is and it's all gone." She looked at Jade, her smirk widening when when she saw her drool and lick her lips at the sight of the food. Kate took the remaining food and threw it all in the trash, "Sorry." Jade's eyes widened and she ran upstairs, tears streaming down her cheeks yet again.

_"Why do you even bother? She's never going to love you. No one ever will."_

Jade climbed into bed and held her stomach. She sobbed, crying herself to sleep like always. The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was Kate's high-pitched, mocking laughter.

* * *

_**Well? What did you guys think? Please leave reviews, follow, favourite, etc. I'm going to try and update this story and the other in a day or two. I'm thinking about making all of my updates on Mondays and Fridays. Let me know what you think :D**_

_**Love you guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry.! I swear every time I try write, life gets in the way. Teachers give me essays, my computer breaks (again), etc. As soon as I finish writing this chapter, I'm going to write the next chapter for The Reason, which will be ending in a couple chapters. Sorry! I just really have little to no interest in continuing it. It's not exactly going in the direction I want it to, and I'm running out of ideas for it.  
Enjoy you guys :D**_

_**The Dinner Pt. 1**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Jade slowly woke up upon hearing her phone's alarm going off. She turned it off and sat up in bed. Jade was about to rub her face when she noticed it. There was dried blood caked on her arms from the cuts.

She sighed and got out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom. Jade closed the door and stripped until she was standing in the cold bathroom naked. She turned the water on and sighed softly.

Jade began to wash and scrub the dried blood off of her arms. As the crimson red water went down the drain, she started washing everywhere else.

Jade stepped out of the shower, wrapping one towel around her head and the other around her body. She walked into her room and dried off before she put on a lacy black bra and matching thong.

Jade dried her and as she walked over to her closet. She pulled out green thermal cuff tunic, black leggings, her black lace skirt, and her black lace up leather knee boots. Jade also grabbed her happy wrinkles face necklace and her nut necklace. She got dressed before doing her hair.  
She looked in the mirror and smiled, speaking out loud softly "You look pretty good, West."

Jadelyn immediately regretted the statement. The thoughts instantly took over, and what they were saying was killing her.

_**"Ha! You look pretty? You will NEVER be considered pretty. Haven't we told you that enough? NO ONE thinks your pretty. Get over it."**_

Jadelyn shook her head, walking away from the mirror quickly. She mumbled "I have to go" to the voices before grabbing her phone, purse, keys, and walking out the door.

As she got into the car, Jade sighed softly. She forgot that today was not only the dinner her dad was having, but she was also supposed to carpool with Cat and Vega.

Jadelyn began driving to Cat's house and called her. Normally she couldn't help but smile a little at Cat's cheery voice; however, this morning it just wasn't doing anything for her.

"Hiiii Jade! Guess what...my brother ate one of our goldfish this morning and is on his way to the hospital." Jade rolled her eyes a little when she heard the redhead giggle. "Cat," she said, "I'm outside so hurry up. I still have to get Vega." She hung up before Cat replied and watched as she scampered to the car, getting in.

Cat opened her mouth to start saying something, but Jade turned the radio up before she could. The redhead started to pout, but smiled when she realized she liked the song and started to sing along.

Jade drove to the Vega household and didn't bother calling the youngest Vega. Before the pale girl could honk the horn, she noticed Tori was already outside, waiting. As she got in the car, Jade rolled her eyes a little, preparing for Tori to complain about how late she was.

"Nice of you to finally show up. I haven't been waiting for twenty minutes or anything. You could have at least called to say you were running late. Are you even listening?! Jade!

She slowly increased the volume until the youngest Vega could no longer be heard. Jade turned it down and cleared her throat, causing Cat to stop singing and look up at her.

"He's having another dinner tonight."

The red head nodded and hugged Jade's arm, the only affection the pale girl allowed between the two.

Jade glanced at Tori in the mirror slightly, "I'm picking you and Cat up at 8 tonight."

"Um, why?"

Jade smirked and turned the radio up before yelling, "Sorry! Can't hear you.!"

/ TyrionGreywind Don't worry, Jade will become more like her character on the show. The Jade I'm trying to portray is her home life. It's why I think she acts the way she does.

soulmakalover It'll switch back and forth between happy and depressing. Read at your own risk. The chapters are going to get more triggering. We can try to stay good together :)


End file.
